Coup de bluff
by lily08
Summary: Simuler un évanouissement est difficile. Ca l'est encore plus lorsque l'amour de votre vie se trouve à 20 cm de vous. JPLE


_**Titre :**__ « Coup de bluff »_

_**Auteuze :**__ moi, en référence : lily08_

_**Résumé :**__ « Simuler un évanouissement est difficile. Ca l'est encore plus lorsque l'amour de votre vie se trouve à 20 cm de vous. » JPLE_

_**Note :**__ Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais faire un Oneshot sur James et Lily ! Et bien le voici ! J'ai écrit cette petite histoire en moins d'une soirée, donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

-Non.

Certaines réponses peuvent paraître catégoriques, impartiales. James Potter, jeune homme de 17 ans, en faisait les frais. D'accord, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû demander pour la 154654ème fois à Lily Evans si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Mais on disait bien « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien »... non ?

-Mais pourquoi non ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce que, rétorqua Lily, agacée par Potter.

Enfin quoi c'est vrai ! Cela faisait exactement 5 ans et demi que Potter lui posait la MEME question. N'importe qui s'énerverait dans la même situation !

-Potter, tu ne peux pas comprendre que quand je te dis non pour la je-ne-sais-pas-combientième fois de suite, c'est non ?

-Non.

-Raaaaaaaah !

Lily s'en alla en râlant. Elle se promit d'être plus directe la prochaine fois, de manquer de tact s'il le faut et de tout faire pour éviter à présent d'être à moins de 1m de Potter.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Lily rejoignit Helena Parker, sa meilleure amie. Les deux filles s'étaient rencontrées dès leur première année et s'étaient tout de suite entendues. Mais à la différence de Lily, Helena s'entendait bien avec les Maraudeurs, faiseurs de troubles de Poudlard. Néanmoins, elle soupçonnait qu'un certain Remus Lupin, pour lequel Helena faisait les yeux doux, y était pour quelque chose. En effet, sa meilleure amie nourrissait depuis assez longtemps un amour pour Remus. D'ailleurs, Remus était quelqu'un de bien, quelqu'un qui méritait Helena.

Dommage que ce ne soit pas la même chose pour elle. Révisons sa situation. Lily Evans. Fille de 17 ans. Se retrouve un beau jour assailli par James Potter qui revendique alors un amour ardent dont elle se trouve être la cible. La poisse ! Potter a toujours eu une facilité énorme pour faire des déclarations complètement...incohérentes ? Ridicules ? Insoutenables ? Il y avait tellement de mots pour les décrire ! Et encore aujourd'hui, il trouvait le moyen de revenir sur le sujet ! Elle avait cru ça impossible, mais comme il le disait si souvent : Impossible n'est pas Potter. Malheureusement.

En s'asseyant en face d'Helena, Lily lui dit :

-Helena ! Tu te rends compte que Potter...

-Six, la coupa-t-elle.

-Hein ?

-C'est la sixième fois que tu me parles de Potter aujourd'hui. Je veux pas jouer les rabats-joies Lily, mais il est à peine dix heures du matin !

-Je suis désolée mais il m'énerve tellement !

-Y a des moments où je me demande si tu ne serais pas amoureuse de lui !

-QUOIIIII ? cria Lily. Moi ?? Amoureuse de Potter ?? Plutôt...

-Plutôt rien. Bon Dieu, Lily, d'accord même s'il est énervant à mourir comme tu le dis, et encore c'est ton opinion, admet au moins qu'il est très flatteur pour une fille de voir un dieu de la beauté se jetter à ses pieds.

-Peut-être mais il est énervant ! Et puis beau je ne sais pas vraiment !

-Lily ! Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu le regarder « discrètement » à chaque repas, à chaque cours, à chaques intercours et tout le reste, tu te trompes !

-Le regarder discrètement ? Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Que je matte Potter ? ricana Lily.

-Exactement. Tu mattes Potter.

-Pas du tout ! Je regarde juste si lui et ses copains ne sont pas en train de faire un mauvais coup !

Helena soupira. Il était à peine dix heures du matin, et elle avait comme devoir de montrer les VRAIS sentiments que Lily entretenait vis-à-vis de James.

**oOo**

-Mais Jamesie, on fait une pièce de théâtre ! On est intégrés à des personnages ! Ils se doivent donc d'être vrais ! s'exclama Sirius.

-Pourtant, je suis sûr que lorsqu'on me voit jouer, les gens doivent se dire « Olala on ne dirait même pas qu'il joue la comédie ce garçon ! ».

-Parce que tu trouves que ton évanouissement, surtout le moment où tu es allongé par terre et que tu te tords de douleur, à l'air d'être un véritable évanouissement ?

-Hé bien...ou...

-Non ! Maintenant, imite-moi un réel évanouissement ! Et lorsque tu es à terre, surtout, ne bouge rien ! Comme on dis : fais le mort ! Et ne bouge sous AUCUN prétexte ! Tu m'as compris ??

-Oui maman.

Remus rit. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient coincés dans cette salle à répéter leur pièce de théâtre. Quelle idée de Dumbledore aussi ! Faire une pièce de théâtre pour le spectacle de fin d'année ! Et surtout, une pièce de théâtre organisée et jouée par les Maraudeurs ! Alors qu'il regardait James simuler un évanouissement pour la 12ème fois, il aperçut alors Lily qui entrait dans la salle.

-Bonjour Remus, lui dit-elle doucement.

-Bonjour Lily, tu vas bien ?

-Très bien merci ! Je suis désolée de te déranger mais il faut que toi et tes « amis » sortez de cette salle. Les cours d'Etude des Moldus vont bientôt commencer et ils ont besoin de cette salle !

-Evans, tu ne peux pas attendre un moment ? lança Sirius.

-Non, Black. Je ne peux pas attendre un moment. Ils ont en besoin TOUT DE SUITE !

Sûrement la touche finale de Lily, c'est-à-dire l'hurlement, finit par convaincre Sirius qui ne voulait l'énerver davantage. Alors qu'il prenait ses affaires, Lily continua d'hurler :

-POTTER ! LEVE-TOI, PREND TES AFFAIRES ET SORS !

Celui-ci ne réagissait pas, se contentant de rester fidèle aux ordres de Sirius : ne bouger sous aucun prétexte.

-Non mais il se fiche de moi ou quoi ?? POTTER ! LEVE-TOI !

Elle se rapprocha de lui et l'observa. Il se moquait d'elle, l'idiot ! Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Immobile, paupières fermées...Comme s'il était évanouit !

-Lily, en fait, on était en train de... commença Remus.

Mais soudain il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Sirius. Lily, qui était occupé à observer Potter, ne le vit pas.

-En fait, on a un problème, dit Sirius.

-Hein ? lui répondit Lily.

-On sait pas. On était en train de parler quand tout à coup, James est devenu super pâle et paf ! Il est tombé par terre ! On savait pas trop ce qu'on devait faire et t'es arrivée à ce moment !

-Quoi ? Potter s'est...évanouit ??

-Oui.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA A RIEN FAIRE ALORS ?? BOUGE-TOI ! APPELLE QUELQU'UN !

-Euh...

Sirius lança un regard à Remus. Il ne savait pas si finalement, c'était une bonne idée de lui avoir menti.

-Potter réveille-toi ! Je suis sûre que t'as voulu faire marcher tes amis ! Voilà la blague est faite ! Maintenant lève-toi !!

James resta immobile. Elle tenta, sans succès, de lui tapoter l'épaule. Prise de panique, elle commença à imaginer le pire. Merlin, s'il était mort ?? Une vie sans Potter ?? D'accord, elle ne s'énerverait plus autant mais sa vie n'aurait alors plus aucun sens !! Qu'il se lève !! Pourtant on était pas le 1er avril !

-LEVE-TOI !!

Aucune réaction. Lily tenta alors de prendre son pouls. D'accord, c'est vrai, elle n'avait AUCUNE expérience dans ce domaine. Et là, elle n'entendit RIEN ! Absolument rien ! Mettant sa conscience aux orties, Lily secoua James par les épaules en hurlant :

-JAMES NOOOOOOOOON !! TU PEUX PAS ME LAISSER COMME CA ! D'accord, c'est vrai que t'es vraiment énervant ! Mais même t'as pensé à moi avant de t'évanouir ?? HEIN REPONDS !

Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et continua de lui crier :

-T'as pensé que même si t'as un orgueil incroyable, que même si t'es paresseux, emmerdeur, chiant, toujours prêt à faire de mauvais coups, prétentieux, et je ne sais quoi d'autre encore, est-ce que tu as pensé que je t'aime quand même ?? Hein ??

Sirius, Remus et Peter regardèrent alors Lily avec des yeux ronds. Lily Evans, qui avait repoussé à maintes reprises les demandes de James, venait de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait !!

-On va te sauver t'inquiète pas !! Il faut appliquer des notions de survie ! SIRIUS, REMUS, PETER, qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme notions de survie ?!

En se disant qu'il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout, Sirius proposa dans un murmure :

-Le bouche-à-bouche ?

-Oui, c'est vrai ! Le bouche-à-bouche !

Et décidée, Lily approcha sa bouche de celle de James et « essaya » de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche, bien que cela ressemblait plus à un baiser. Sirius semblait sautiller de joie, Remus souriait et Peter regardait la scène, étonné. Soudain, les portes de la salle de classe s'ouvrirent sur une classe de troisième année, en compagnie du professeur d'Etudes des Moldus, qui regardait la scène, stupéfait.

-Mr Potter et Miss Evans ! Levez-vous tout de suite !!

James, abasourdi par le fait qu'il était en train d'embrasser Lily Evans, héroïne de ses rêves les plus fous, posa une main sur la taille de Lily et se releva en position assise. Lily mit alors un terme au baiser et lui dit :

-Tu...tu es vivant !!

-Depuis toujours !

-Mais tout à l'heure...tu...AH ! Tu as fait exprès de faire le mort !! Espèce de...

-Mais Lily, tout à l'heure, quand tu as voulu prendre mon pouls, tu n'as pas senti qu'il battait ? Surtout vu comment tu me l'as pris ?

-Je...j'ai paniqué.

James souria et lui dit alors :

-Dans ce cas panique plus souvent. Au fait, pour information, je t'aime aussi.

Et il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser. Lily se dit alors que même s'il avait d'incroyables défauts, il l'aimait, et finalement, comme Helena le lui avait dit, c'était le principal. Elle s'apprêta alors à répondre au baiser quand elle entendit Sirius Black dire à Remus :

-Notre pièce va avoir du succès, je le sens !!

-Je n'en doute pas, tâchons maintenant de trouver une autre salle de classe pour les troisièmes années.

* * *

_Un petit oneshot sur James et Lily car j'adooooore ce couple ! J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous a plu et n'oubliez pas de mettre des reviews !_

_**Lily08**_


End file.
